T'Challa
| aliases = Black Panther; King of Wakanda; King T'Challa | film = | franchise = Marvel Cinematic Universe | image = | notability = | type = King; | race = | gender = | base of operations = Wakanda | known relatives = Ramonda (mother) T'Chaka (father) N'Jobu (uncle) Shuri (sister) Erik Killmonger (cousin) | status = | born = | died = 2018 | 1st appearance = Captain America: Civil War | final appearance = | actor = Chadwick Boseman Ashton Tyler }} Overview T'Challa is a superhero and king who appeared in Captain America: Civil War, before starring in his own film a few years later. He is portrayed by Chadwick Boseman in Civil War, Black Panther and Avengers: Infinity War, with Ashton Tyler portraying a younger version of T'Challa in Black Panther. T'Challa was created by Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely, as based on a comic character created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Biography T'Challa became the Black Panther after witnessing his father, T'Chaka, being killed by an explosion. He officially became King of Wakanda after defeating M'Baku of the Jabari Tribe in combat for the throne. While he was king, he had to defend his nation from his cousin, who went by the name Erik Killmonger, who wished to seize control over Wakanda. Killmonger challenged T'Challa and was able to defeat him, and he threw T'Challa into the waters below, presumably killing him. T'Challa's near-lifeless body was fished out of the river by a Jabari fisherman, and the Jabari, who were normally enemies of T'Challa, helped T'Challa recover in order to retake the throne. In T'Challa's absence, Killmonger was now king and ruler of Wakanda. Killmonger now had the loyalty of the Border Tribe, and as he was king, he also had the Dora Milaje on his side. That was until T'Challa returned. T'Challa went after Killmonger while Nakia, Shuri and the Jabari Tribe teamed-up with the Dora Milaje, who were loyal to T'Challa, and fought the Border Tribe. Killmonger was killed and the Border Tribe surrendered. Some time later, T'Challa welcomed Steve Rogers and a few of his allies into Wakanda to prepare for an oncoming invasion. During the invasion, Thanos arrived, now in possession of 5 of the Infinity Stones, as he was after the sixth and final stone, which was in the possession of Vision. Scarlet Witch was able to destroy the Mind Stone (destroying Vision in the process), but Thanos was able to use the Time Stone to reverse the explosion, and thus enabling him to take the stone from Vision's head, killing him yet again. Now that Thanos had all six of the stones, he was able to kill half of the universes population, T'Challa included. Notes & Trivia Appearances The following list is broken down by category and then listed per chronological film order with small details about the characters' role in each. *'Captain America: Civil War' - 1st appearance; Full appearance; As both T'Challa and Black Panther. *'Black Panther' - Full appearance; As T'Challa, King T'Challa and Black Panther. *'Avengers: Infinity War' - Full appearance; As King T'Challa and Black Panther. See also External Links References Category:Characters Category:Kings Category:2018/Character deaths Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe/Characters Category:Captain America: Civil War/Characters Category:Black Panther (2018)/Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War/Characters Category:Chadwick Boseman/Characters Category:Ashton Tyler/Characters